Time for Revenge
by langirl
Summary: Just a one shot that came to mind. First story on this site so I am not really good at this.. Nynaeve goes too far this time and Lan is ready for some revenge.


**Nynaeve went too far this time and Lan is ready for revenge.**

It was all he could take. He was going to make her pay for this, and that was the end of the story. Lan would never hurt Nynaeve, never intentionally, and he hoped never unintentionally either. He loved the crazy girl that he met in the Two Rivers. He really should have kept his distance like he originally planned to do. She somehow found a way into his heart, and now she was there for good. He never would have admitted it before, but when it came down to it, he was more than ready to forget about his bond to Moiraine to go with Nynaeve, and that is when Lan first realized that he let her get into his heart and now there was no way out. They were married and that was the end of it. He was stuck with her, and whatever she threw at him because not only were they married but they were also bonded.

If there was something that Lan could do to get out of his current predicament, he could not come up with a way. Nynaeve was determined this time, and there was no point in trying to talk her out of it before she left, but he tried anyways. He was ready to fight for her life. That was part of being her Warder, he was to give his life before hers was given.

"How am I supposed to help her and protect her if she ties me up and tosses me around like a damn ragdoll?" Lan half ways yelled to nothing in particular.

"Stop arguing with your wife, and the Aes Sedai you are bonded to, and just shut up and take it like a man?" The soothing sweet toned voice caught his ears. Nynaeve was alive, and back. He knew she was alive the entire time, there was nothing that came through the bond that suggested that she was in any kind of trouble, but still it felt nice to hear her voice again.

"Nynaeve, could you please let go of me?"

"Darling, I haven't even been here, how am I holding onto you?"

"You damn well know what you did Nynaeve. Now please let me out of these holds! I promise I will stop arguing with your choices of what to do, just let me go!"

Nynaeve unwound the weaves of Air that were holding Lan where he was and allowed him to turn to face her.

"The entire time I was gone you were sending signals of determination. I figured that it was just to get out of those holds, but realized that you are smarter than that. What is it that you are planning Lan?"

"Turn around." Nynaeve obeyed Lan. She trusted him, sometimes more than she trusted herself, plus with the vows they made with the Sea Folk when they got married, she was in control when they were in public because she was the Aes Sedai and he was the Warder, but in private he was in total control and she was to do what he asked, within reason. "Soon you are going to know what it is like to be bound and have no way to escape, nor have any idea what is going to happen to you until it does. This is what some people call payback, where others call it teaching a lesson, I call it treating my wife to what she deserves. If it starts to hurt too much tell me and I will stop, but a little pain is the point of this. You put me through so much pain today when you left without me, and walked into who knows what outside, and I could do nothing. It is your turn to be helpless and at my mercy Nynaeve."

She knew that she trusted him, but this was something new for her. She had no idea what he was planning, or what it was going to be like, but he would never hurt her, nor she him. So she was willing to do what he asked of her for the time being, but she was going to make him pay for this tomorrow. This is what a lot of their relationship has been, she does something in public, so he pays her back in private, and vice versa.

"What are you planning to do to me Lan?"

"Stop worry my dear, I will not hurt you. I can feel your worry through the bond, please stop, there is nothing to worry about, I promise you that."

Lan took her wrists and tied them behind her back snug so she could not move them, but not too tight so that it would hurt her. "Lay down on the bed."

She did as she was told to once again. There really was nothing that she would not do for this man it seems. Lan took his knife that was sitting beside the bed and gently ran it up the side of her dress. "You want to leave me here and tie me up, your dress is going to be garbage by the time that I am done with it, and you will deserve to have one less dress."

He finished cutting the garment from his wife's body being very careful not to knick her with the knife in the process of doing so. After the dress was off of her he instructed her to get down on her knees on the floor. Once again she did as she was told. Lan stripped off his own clothes and put his partly erect cock in front of Nynaeve.

Without hesitating Nynaeve's tongue darted out of her mouth and licked the head of Lan's dick. She then took his cock into her mouth as far as possible. Lan let her set the pace and just enjoyed the feeling of being inside of his wife's mouth. He pulled his cock out of her mouth and then after hearing her wimper for it pushed it back in so he was balls deep. She coughed a little at first and then set a much faster pace as Lan found his hands weaving through Nynaeve's hair encouraging her to go faster.

When he felt as if he might lose it he pulled out again but this time did not push back into her mouth. "On your knees, on the bed, head down." That was not a request, it was an order. He may not be able to take control in public, but he still had a very demanding way. Once again she did exactly as she was told.

Lan climbed up on the bed behind her and instantly licked her pussy. "Mmm... babe I really love the taste of your pussy. Have I ever told you that before?"

When Nynaeve went to answer Lan attached his lips to her clit and sucked. All Nynaeve found herself being able to do was moan at how good Lan could make anything feel. She could feel herself being close to cumming, Lan really knew what he was doing, but she didn't want to think about where he learned how to do all of the things that he did to pleasure her so frequently.

After she came down from the high of the orgasm, Lan wasted no time pushing his entire length into Nynaeve's pussy. "You are so tight my dear. It feels so good. I don't think I have felt anything that has ever felt better than being inside you."

Lan thrust in and out without mercy. Hard thrusts that made her move slightly forward everytime he thrust into her. He was showing no urge to let up when all of a sudden he flipped them so she was on top of him. "Ride my cock baby. Show me how much you like having my cock inside of your sweet little pussy."

Nynaeve still couldn't do anything but moan at the sensations she was feeling. As she was riding Lan's dick he reached down between their bodies and started rubbing her clit. She felt herself cumming again and screamed out in the ecstasy of the moment. She continued to ride Lan's cock through her orgasm and he could feel the way that her pussy clamped down on his cock. His own orgasm followed not long after and she could feel his cum deep inside her.

After Lan untied her, she said, "You know Lan, we really don't need anymore kids, the one we have is more than enough. He takes after you far too much. Damn little troublemaker. Just like his father is."

"But that is why you love me."

"I guess that it is."


End file.
